It is very difficult to obtain high directivity at very low frequencies (below 30 Khz). Conventional antenna arrays at these long wavelengths must be many miles. Some VLF receiving stations aboard ships now use whip antennas which receive natural atmospheric noise equally from all directions and cannot discriminate against these noise sources.